


Finally Together

by Stranger_things_obsessed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_things_obsessed/pseuds/Stranger_things_obsessed
Summary: This takes place a year and a half after Eleven finally closes the gate, and the boys (mainly Mike) decides to throw a party for Eleven as her first time being able to live life a little more normal. (It's mid summer btw)





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a quick short piece. I just wanted to take a quick break from the other one, but I'm working on the Third chapter.

El sat on Will's bed, biting her nails as her feet swung back and forth. "El, calm down! It's not your first time going to the Wheeler's house or going around town. And, this time no one will think much of you. You have hair and speak in most correct sentences. We've had 2 and a half years teaching you how to talk and a lot of other things, you'll be fine!" Will said. El's nervousness made him nervous, so he had to calm her down, or at least try to.

"You're right," El forced a laugh, "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Okay, let's go then, remember, we're riding our bikes. Joyce and Hopper will meet us there." El smiled, and got up from the bed. She walked to the front door with only one thing on her mind. Mike.

The bike ride over was easy. The sun shone down on them, and the breeze rushed past their faces. Eleven almost fell twice, but Will reminded her to put her foot out to stop it from tipping over. They didn't talk much. They were both too nervous about the bike ride. Will was only allowed to ride his bike around with Jonathan near, either walking or in his car. He had no interest in biking. So, being without his brother made him nervous. But, he had El. The girl who fought demogorgons and closed gates to the Upside Down with her mind. She would protect him, right?

Soon, the Wheeler's house came into view. El's eyes went from the road to the 3 bicycles in the driveway, to the 3 boys in the driveway. She pedaled faster and dropped her bike and quickly ran into Mike's arms. She didn't see him too often. Only every other month. And the days in between were painful, but not as painful as the 353 days.

"Woah! Someone has missed me!" Mike laughed.

"Oh shut up, don't act like you haven't missed me," El responded sarcastically. She picked up on sarcasm from Hopper. She hadn't grown too much in the past year. The chemicals stopped that, but everything else about her was fine. She was practically a normal girl, except she didn't go to school. But, Mr. Clarke tutored her.

"She's a very quick learner. Actually, other then the boys, she is among one of the best students. She always has this want to learn," he'd say to Joyce and Hopper.

Mike grinned. He has grown. About 2 inches, but he was so close to towering over her. His hair was becoming curly, and soon his bowl cut will turn into pure curls. El loved everything about him.

Mike pushed a kiss into her forehead and let go of her. She pouted, but then gave hugs to Lucas and Dustin, who sat and watched them awkwardly with Will. They went inside and El said hi to Karen, Holly, and Nancy. Ted had left them earlier that year. He still payed for the house, but he found someone else.

They all went down to the basement and caught up. Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin told El stories about adventures they had in the past year. El told them everything she was learning. They all supported her, and told her how smart she was. Then, the basement door opened and Max walked down.

"I'm  _so_ sorry I'm late. My brother was being a douche bag again." They all laughed and told her about what they were talking about.

Lucas and Max agreed after the Snowball that they were better being friends, and things weren't too awkward between them. They hadn't dated, but just shared a kiss. And Lucas told Dustin it was okay for him to like her. He saw how upset Dustin had been, and the way Max looked at him. "They deserve each other," he thought.

Later, they headed outside. They all grabbed their bikes, and Max grabbed her skateboard and rode around the neighborhood once. When they got back, they got their parents' permission to head down to the quarry.

When they got there, Max and Eleven took off their shorts and shirts to reveal bathing suits. Eleven was a bit embarrassed, it was her first time wearing a bikini in front of boys, and she was insecure because she saw these pretty girls on magazine covers wearing bathing suits, and they looked amazing.

Max noticed the nervous look on her face, "You look amazing, El." El smiled and glanced at Mike, who was taking off his shirt with the rest of the boys, "and I bet Mike thinks so too." El's cheeks instantly felt like the was on fire. Max teased her every time she was allowed to visit El, and every time El got awkward.

When they all put out their towels with their stuff on in, Mike looked over to Eleven, and just stared at her. Amazed by the way she looked. El was focusing on Dustin trying to talk to Max though. He was stuttering on almost every word while Max looked at him like he was her sun. It made El giggle to see Dustin stutter. Lucas and Will had already ran into the water and were splashing each other.

Mike surprised El, and picked her up while she screamed and giggled as he ran into the water with her. "Holy shit Mike, you can't scare me like that! You know I get freaked out still!" She punched his arm, a bit mad from.

"Oh crap that's right. I'm so sorry, El!"

Soon Dustin and Max joined them, and they spent 2 hours playing in the water. They were all slightly sun burned when they got out and rode back to Mike's house for pizza.

They had a sleepover in Mike's basement (they had to keep the basement door open). They watched Star Wars and joked with each other. At 2 a.m., Will was asleep on the ground, Lucas next to him struggling to stay awake, Max and Dustin on the couch, slowly making their way to sit next to each other, and Mike and El in her fort, laying down while facing each other.

"Thank you for the greatest day," El said.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy," he said. El kissed him on the lips. Longer than their first two times, but they weren't ready for anything more than kissing. They just lied there, making faces and making each other laugh as they slowly were being taken over by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! It wasn't supposed to be insanely good, but it was something shorter than my first one, but it came out longer than I expected.


End file.
